<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See you Tomorrow - OsaSuna by DatOrangeBij45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148906">See you Tomorrow - OsaSuna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatOrangeBij45/pseuds/DatOrangeBij45'>DatOrangeBij45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day Haikyuu!! Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Haikyuu!! AU Week, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatOrangeBij45/pseuds/DatOrangeBij45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu Miya finds himself falling in love with Suna Rinatarou who has Goldfield Syndrome. In which Suna wakes up the next day only to forget yesterday and Osamu spends most of his time with him as much as possible</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu &amp; Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reference: 50 First Dates</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After getting into a tragic accident, Suna lives with a long-term memory loss also known as Goldfield's syndrome where every time he goes to bed at night, his memory becomes a clean slate. He relies on his journal which he turns into a guide book and that makes everything easier. He lists down the important notes before going to bed then reading them again in the morning. He is the owner of a flower shop downtown and every day, there would always be a client. Though he can’t remember anything the next day, he was happy living his simple and quiet life.</p>
<p>One day, a man with dyed gray hair walked into his shop to look at the flowers “How do I say passively-aggressively say “Fuck you” in flower?” Suna looked up from his journal and raised a brow “Well-“ he jumped up from his stool and closed his journal and placed it on the counter “You’d need a bouquet of geraniums, foxglove, meadowsweet-“ Osamu gazed at the boy while he picked out some flowers and placed them in the wrap. “yellow carnations, and orange lilies” he wrapped the flowers in a bouquet then handed him to his customer who was dumbstruck on how quick he is “For your cheating girlfriend?” Osamu shook his head “Even worse, my annoying twin brother” he handed the money to him then looked at the bouquet. “Gee- thanks-“ “No problem” Suna walked back to the counter “Um- see you around” he waved then walked out of the shop. </p>
<p>“Oi dumbass!” Atsumu turned around and found his brother holding up a bouquet of flowers. “Aww- you brought them for me?” he teased. Osamu rolled his eyes and aggressively threw the bouquet towards him “It means fuck you in flower” then walked away.<br/>
While walking away from his chaotic brother, something else came to mind. The guy from the flower shop somehow caught his attention</p>
<p>The next day </p>
<p>Osamu looked at the time and it was 1:46 PM. He decided to stop by the flower boutique other than hanging out with his annoying brother. He walked in the shop and found him at the exact spot he was in yesterday “Hey-“ he waved awkwardly.<br/>
“It’s me from yesterday” Suna looked up and narrowed his eyes “I don’t remember you” he rolled his eyes and then stuck his nose back at his book again “But we just met yesterday-“ he closed his book harshly causing Osamu to flinch “Listen here, I don’t remember you from yesterday and if you’re here to bother me, I’ll have to call the police” </p>
<p>He said in a strict tone “Damn- okay okay-“ he immediately out of the shop. Not going to lie, he found that side of him hot. The way he raised his voice at him turned him on and for some reason, it made him more enticing for the gray-haired boy.<br/>
“Maybe he’s just being mean” he rolled his eyes until he spotted Tsumu and Aran walking out of the convenience store. He was immediately spotted by Aran “Oi! Samu!” he walked over to them “Hey” Where’d you come from?” “From the flower shop. The owner is an asshole” he shrugged and reached for soda pop in the plastic bag Atsumu was holding. “Ohhh him” Aran scratched the back of his neck “You know him?” Osamu raised a brow at Aran knowing he’s the source of news between the friend group” </p>
<p>“I heard he got into an accident back around 2018” Osamu crossed his arms, interested at the news “And I heard he got a brain injury and something? I don’t know but it was in the news” Osamu flicked his tongue and snatched the bag from Tsumu “Oi!”<br/>
“Thanks for the info!” Osamu ran back home with the plastic and immediately opened his laptop “Car accidents Japan 2018” he waited for the results until he found and article. </p>
<p>May 23, 2018: A collision between a drunk taxi driver and a street light takes place after trying to avoid a crossing cow.</p>
<p>Osamu clicked on the article and began reading.<br/>
A collision between a drunk taxi driver and telephone occurs after trying to avoid a crossing cow. According to the family of Suna Rintarou- see more…</p>
<p>Osamu read the article, he brushed a hand under his chin “Suna Rintarou huh” he finished reading the article then texted Aran<br/>
“What’s his disease again?” </p>
<p>Aran sent you a message:<br/>
“Goldfield syndrome” </p>
<p>Osamu immediately turned to his laptop and searched about the syndrome<br/>
“Goldfield syndrome- combining anterograde amnesia and Alzheimer's affecting the victim’s memory” </p>
<p>After researching, he concocted a plan to get close with Suna. The following day, he went to the flower shop and as always, found him sitting on the chair. He walked over to the counter “Hi um, do you have fertilizer?” Suna placed his journal on the counter and nodded “Please wait here, I’ll get from the back” he went to the back. He looked around for CCTV’s and thank goodness there wasn’t he opened the notebook and quickly scribbled his name on a page quickly then immediately placed the journal back to its position. Few seconds later, Suna came out carrying a small sack of phosphate fertilizer. </p>
<p>“Um-do you have organic ones?” Suna shook his head “Sadly no” Osamu sighed “It’s fine- Osamu Miya by the way” he offered his hand for Suna to shake “Suna Rintarou” and with that, Osamu’s planned work. “Well- uh- see you” he smiled then exited the flower shop. Suna watched Osamu leave and shook his head. He opened his journal again and found a scribble “Osamu Miya – Important person” he scratched his head then looked outside “I don’t remember putting this here” he shrugged it off and closed his notebook.<br/>
The next day, Osamu came back and instead of finding Suna sitting on the chair, he was waiting outside. “It worked?” he then put on his ID and walked over. “Hi” Suna looked at the man in front of him and then at his ID “Osamu Miya?” he nodded<br/>
“Yep, that’s right” Suna rubbed his temples “I’m sorry, I couldn’t remember- I’m so stupid” Osamu chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder “Let’s hang out!” Suna’s eyes widened “Oh- uh okay-let me close up the shop first” Suna ran in to close the shop while Osamu smirked to himself. </p>
<p>“It’s working” after closing the shop, Suna ran out “Alright- I’m ready” the two went the mall and got to know each other better. “So- how many years have we known each other?” Suna turned to Osamu who was eating his onigiri<br/>
“Uhm- well-“ he looked around “Maybe a year?” Suna’s eyes widened “Woah- really?” Osamu nodded and laughed nervously “Yep- we became extremely close heh” Suna scratched his head “Heh- I can’t believe that you weren’t sick of me because of my- you know” </p>
<p>Osamu laughed “Don’t worry, you can trust me” </p>
<p>“And I will never leave you”  </p>
<p>2 years passed and the both of them became quite close as ever. Osamu would visit the shop at exactly 2 PM and he’d find Suna waiting for him. The both of them developed a slight crush on each other up to the point they started to do everything together. Atsumu was quite jealous that Osamu would rather spend time with Suna than with him but who was he to interrupt? His brother was happy so he let them be.<br/>
“I’m here!” Osamu ran up to Suna “Hi!” the two hugged each other and immediately set out to the amusement park. “Wow- look at the rides” Suna clung onto Osamu’s arm as his eyes sparkled among the rides. Osamu softly smiled at Suna “Come on, let’s go their!” Suna pointed at the roller coaster as he was tugging on his arm “Come on! Let’s go!” Osamu chuckled “No need to coax me, you know I would never say no to you” The two ran to the games and rides and had the time of their life. So far, Osamu saw Suna smile brightly than he did before which made his heart skip a beat. They took pictures and cherished each other’s company as they had the time of their life in the park.<br/>
“That was fun” Suna stretched his arms as he walked out of the park’s arch. </p>
<p>“Hey um- Suna-“ Osamu swallowed the lump on his throat as he made his decision to confess “What is it?”<br/>
“Well- um- I know you’re not gay but I’ve been holding these feelings in- and I-“ he tried to find the words to describe what he’s feeling but Suna already knew. Before Osamu could finish his sentence, Suna pulled him into a sweet and loving kiss.<br/>
Osamu’s eyes widened and his cheeks heated up but he started to melt at the kiss “Well- that’s my answer” Suna pulled away and smiled “Heh- wow- I-uh-“ “And I must say, this was a fun date so far” Osamu choked “Date?!” Suna nodded “Mhm, I can consider this as our first date so far” Osamu blushed and hid his face from embarrassment. “Now- see you tomorrow!” the same words as Suna and Osamu parted. </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>“I’m sorry but it’s already stage D and there’s nothing to do about it” Osamu’s jaw dropped after hearing the tragic news. Atsumu’s eyes widened “Are you sure? There’s no cure?” he panicked and the doctor nodded “But he can still live as long as he makes the right choices”<br/>
Atsumu rubbed his temples while Osamu clenched his chest. He was brought to the hospital after he got a cardiac arrest causing him to collapse. The doctor did an echocardiogram on him the moment he woke up just to test if he actually has a heart disease.<br/>
Osamu looked at Atsumu and stood up “Thank you for letting me know” he bowed at the doctor then quietly left his office “This boy-“ Atsumu ran after him “So you won’t do anything about it?” Osamu calmly turned to his worried brother “You heard what he said? There’s nothing I can do about it. It’s pointless” </p>
<p>Atsumu, who was on the verge of tears grabbed his brother by the collar in a harsh manner “Are you even scared?! That you’re going to die?” tears ran down Atsumu’s cheeks as he gritted his teeth, scared for his brother, Osamu pushed him away and shot a glare at his brother, he snapped.<br/>
“I’M SCARED TOO OKAY?! I’M SCARED THAT I’LL LEAVE YOU AND SUNA! YOU BOTH MEAN THE WORLD TO ME OKAY?!” he yelled at the top of his lungs, he went back to his calm state and sighed “And that’s why I want to spend time with the both of you while I’m still here” his eyes showed how hurt he is but he managed to smile, the pain of leaving the people who you cared about was one of the reason why he was scared to face death.  If only he could rewind time. </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>5 months later, Osamu started to get weak but he managed to spend time with Suna no matter how much it hurts. Until the doctor finally announced the time and date of his death due to his condition. He ignored the advice which to stay at the hospital to get his treatments but he didn’t listen. He still comes to the flower shop just to spend time with Suna.<br/>
He’d do anything just to see him smile</p>
<p>“12 hours” Osamu checked started the timer and approached the flower shop to take Suna on their very last date.<br/>
“Come on, let me take you somewhere nice” he offered his hand which Suna gladly accepted. He took him on café to buy his favorite food, he took him to the photo booth to take pictures then at their last destination, the flower shop.<br/>
“I don’t get why we had to stop here” Osamu smiled checked his watch to see that he only has 2 hours left. He walked over to Suna and pulled him into a warm hug. He swayed his body slowly as he started to pepper kisses on his cheek, forehead then his lips. “I love you very much” </p>
<p>Suna snorted then looked at him “When did you get all so lovey?” Osamu chuckled and kisses his head again “Because I love you” but little did he know that this was the last time they’d show affection to each other “Hey- uh- can you do me a favor and me a glass of water?”<br/>
Suna pulled away and shook his head “Anything for you” he went to the back to fetch him a glass of water while Osamu opened his journal and teared the page where his name was written.<br/>
“I’m sorry… but it’s for the best” he placed the journal back in its place and then turned to Suna’s phone. Luckily he knew his password. He deleted all photos of them, memories, and moments, he deleted them all. Suna came back with a glass of water in hand “Here you go”<br/>
Suna smiled. Osamu looked at him as a stinging pain went up to his chest. “Uh- oh- you know? I have to go” Suna tilted his head and checked the time “Ohh you’re right. It’s getting late” Osamu sighed and walked over, he cupped his cheek and kissed him very gently.<br/>
He never wanted this moment to last but he can’t. Suna escorted his boyfriend to the exit “See you tomorrow love!” Suna waved at Osamu<br/>
Sadly… there won’t be a tomorrow </p>
<p>“Heh, see you tomorrow” </p>
<p>…. </p>
<p>And the two never encountered each other again…<br/>
End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. See you Never - OsuSuna 2.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even after Osamu's death, a memory of him still lives with Suna who still waits outside his flower shop every day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu looked out the window, it was snowing… how he loved to play in the snow but due to his physical condition, all he can do is just look out the window until his final hour. “Hey…” Osamu turned around and found his brother. His eyes reddish and glossy. he must’ve cried. “Osamu…?” <br/>Atsumu’s voice, soft and quiet “W-what can I d-do for you…” his voice cracked meanwhile Osamu turned to the table next to him and his hand reached the unopened pudding up with his name written on it “L-let me op-“ Osamu turned to Atsumu with his outstretched hand holding the pudding cup “Eat it.” <br/>Atsumu backed away, holding his arms up defensively “You eat that- it has your name on it- and-“ he rambled “Tsumu….” The blonde boy stopped talking and Osamu gestured him to come close “You know… I might end up in a place where I don’t get to feel pain or any frustrations….” Atsumu listened attentively “So I have one request…” He carefully took his brother’s hand and placed the pudding cup “Can I scold you…? Or be frustrated with you? For one last time?” Osamu checked the time, 30  minutes “Please? I’m gonna miss scolding you and insulting you heh” Atsumu didn’t deny his last request. He opened the pudding cup and pierced his spoon in. </p><p>“Oi Samu, I’m eating y-your pudding cup… y-you don’t mind right..?” his tears were threatening to fall off his eyes as he continued to eat the pudding cup. Osamu cleared his throat, his heart starting to hurt as it beats faster “Yer fat pig! How many times did I told you not to steal my food?!” Atsumu looked up to see a frustrated expression plastered on his brother’s face. <br/>“Oi! Give me that pudding cup!” he tried to pry the pudding cup away from his brother’s hand while Atsumu moved away, teasing him “Bleh! It’s mine now!” the two argued for 10 minutes until Osamu started getting paler and his voice started to get croaky which caused Atsumu to worry but he had to play along for his brother’s last request. </p><p>The two looked at each other for a while then ended up bursting in giggles. “Hey Tsumu, can I give you some advice?” Atsumu nodded and sat on his bed “Love your enemy” Atsumu, confused tilted his head “What do you mean?” Osamu’s vision started to get blurry, he squinted then suddenly, his heart started to hurt making it difficult for him to breath. He carefully lied down on his back and started to take in slow breaths as his head became dizzy. <br/>“O-osamu?” Atsumu crawled to his dying brother and laid down next to him “Tsumu, Please take care of Suna for me…” he flashed a weak but genuine smile and intertwined his pinky with his brother just like they did when they were kids then looked at his brother whose tears were already trickling down his face. “I don’t wanna die…” Osamu bit his lip then looked outside “I don’t wanna die in such a beautiful season…” Atsumu scooted closer to his brother and pulled him in a hug “I’d hate to see you go” Osamu rubbed circles on his brother’s back and sighed “I’d hate myself too...” Osamu’s eyes fluttered shut and kept rubbing circles on his brother’s back indicating he was still alive. </p><p>“I hate myself… I regret doing those things to you and I had to admit… I was jealous of you when we were kids, people admire you and how I wished we were exactly the same but sometimes and I always thought that I might be bad but… I’m sure that it’s true…” <br/>Atsumu opened up “I think you’re so good and I’m nothing like you” he mumbled and Osamu chuckled “Well… it is true that I’m better than you” Atsumu scoffed and suddenly, Osamu’s pace started to slow down as he felt himself being pulled away. <br/>“Goodnight bastard…” Osamu lost his consciousness as his hand rested on his brother’s back. Atsumu broke into tears, still holding onto his brother. Sleep became difficult for Atsumu as he contemplated whether his brother is sleeping or actually dead. His tears trickled down on the pillow leaving wet droplets as he broke down and mourned the death of his deceased brother. </p><p>Rain poured down during Osamu’s funeral and Atsumu didn’t attend the ceremony. He hated going to funerals, he hated seeing people mourn for Osamu just because it was the day of his death because he knew that the day after, they’ll forget everything. <br/>Aran spotted Atsumu from the corner of his eye as he turned around. He walked with an umbrella in hand as he became closer to the boy drenched in rain “Hey….” He stood next to Atsumu to shield the both of them from rain. <br/>Silent, Atsumu kept his head low “I’m…” Aran took a deep breath, trying to form a sentence “Please don’t say ‘I’m sorry for your loss’” Aran turned his head to his friend “It makes me feel like I’m the one who’s at fault and it’s-“ <br/>“I’m glad it rained on Osamu’s funeral” Atsumu lifted his head, not knowing what he meant “U-um…” Aran held a completely straight face but the truth is, he’s been holding his tears, trying to be strong for Tsumu because he was also a brother figure to him. “Did you have any regrets… Aran-kun?” <br/>“My only regret was not looking after him completely…” <br/>… <br/>2 weeks after isolating himself in his bedroom, skipping meals and sleeping all day, he decided to get some fresh hair. He took a shower, slid on his hoodie then walked out the door. Feeling empty because a part of him was torn away. His soul already consumed by sorrow as he walked through the length of the city with his earphones plugged in. <br/>It’s been a while since he got some fresh air. As he walked by, he spotted Suna waiting outside his flower shop as if he’s waiting for someone. “Maybe just a client” he walked off and after an hour of walking, he passed by the shop again. Still, Suna was outside waiting. <br/>Curious, he walked over, “Um excuse me” the florist turned to Atsumu and tilted his head “Mind me asking, who you’re waiting for?” Suna flashed a smile <br/>“I’m waiting for my boyfriend, Miya Osamu”<br/>Atsumu’s eyes widened. <br/>To be continued…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>